Three Years Later
by il labirinto
Summary: Three years ago, a small green teenager chased after a girl who pretended to not remember her life. Three years later, that same green teenager chased after a girl who stopped running from her past. BB/Terra


Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

><p>His eyes scanned the crowded hall, searching for her golden mane to appear in the large mass of dancing students but he knows that she won't be among the crowd. Despite her craving to fit in, she did anything but. She was far too wild, exuberant. She was the earth, embodied in the form of a skinny teenage girl. Nothing could tame the earth, therefore, nothing could control her.<p>

She's just shy of eighteen, an age Beast Boy admitted he didn't think she would reach. No one did, truthfully. She had been encased in stone for nearly a year; an ironic twist of fate-becoming prisoner to her own element. No way of getting her out, no solution to bringing her back from a destiny worse than death. It had been a huge shock to have caught sight of her that one day three years ago. A grand heart attack to see in her cold eyes that she wanted nothing to do with him.

But the changeling couldn't stay away. He naturally gravitated towards her. From the first day he laid eyes on her, he was transfixed. Most people would use the word lost. He used the word grounded.

If she was the Earth, he was her moon. An entire separate entity yet forever cursed to revolve around a planet that would never be within its reach.

He took a sip of water from the glass cup clenched in his hand, his forest green gaze still flitting around the room. The loud music made the air vibrate, the walls thumping to the beats of the techno music being blasted at full volume. The lights were dim, the only true source of lighting being from outside the room and the flashes of lights overheard, turning on and off to the tempo of the music. It would be difficult for a human to view anything in this sort of place. At this moment, the green superhero was all too glad for his animal senses, his strong eyes being able to gaze around the room with no problem.

Once he caught sight of her, everything faded away. There were no adolescents moving grotesquely against each other on the dance floor, no headache inducing noise blaring out of far too strong speakers. There was only her, sitting alone at a table at the back of the room, daintily taking a sip out of her own glass of water.

Damn, she was far more beautiful than he remembered. In his dreams, she was all skinny limbs and large eyes and long locks of pin-straight hair. She was awkward and gangly and _cute. _She was a scared little girl on the cusp of becoming a woman, only hints of curves showing on her far too thin frame.

Looking at her now, Beast Boy recognizes that three years was a long time. Three years encompass hundreds of moments, thousand of memories, millions of changes. Things change. She had taught him that better than anyone three years ago and she was unknowingly teaching it all over again.

Her hair was curled at the tips, blonde locks shining as bright as the sun. Her eyes are still as large as he remembered, overpowering her face and demanding that attention be placed solely on her. Her arms are still thin but now in a more graceful manner, as if they had realized it were time to absorb some of the nutrients their owner regularly indulged in. She was wearing a dark green strapless dress. He could only take in the color from here, not being able to tell whether it was short or long due to the fact she sat upon one of the many chairs that were empty around the room. But he can see the graceful column of her neck, the swooping curve of her shoulder, the enticing protruding collarbone on display.

His heart pounded harshly in his chest, his pupils dilating as his gazed directly at her. Plucking up his courage, the superhero pushed himself off the wall he had been leaning on near the entrance, his cup still held tightly in his fist. He weaved his way through the crowd, not once taking his eyes off the girl-no, woman, sitting alone. His focus was solely on her.

When he reached her table, she didn't look surprised. If anything, she looked as if she were expecting him to appear out the random. Her thin eyebrows didn't shoot upwards in shock, her lips didn't twitch down at the corners in a frown. If anything, they curled up into a slight smile. Her dark blue eyes stared intensely back into his clouded green orbs, tension so thick it could only be cut through with a chainsaw hanging in the air around them. His tongue felt glued to the roof of his mouth, the words he had planned on saying getting caught in his throat.

She seemed to understand this because she stood up from her seat, and placed her glass on the table before smoothing down the skirt of her dress and moving to where he stood stock-still. He saw that her dress was long, reaching her ankles gracefully while the rest of the smooth material hugged her thin waist perfectly. Her figure developed in all those years, the need to continually run away no longer being necessary allowing her body to reach its potential.

His eyes took in all those details in the short few seconds it took her to walk past him and disappear into the crowd. Beast Boy understood what she was doing. She wanted to see if he was truly determined to talk to her, to not just be there as a reminder of her dark past. The second her eyes had met his when he walked up to her table, they both knew she had given up the pretense of being anyone but who she truly was.

Terra.

The word was like a smoky tendril within his mind, its grasp curling against the threads that held his sanity together. Everything about her worked him up, stressed him out, made him happy and sad and angry and-

He followed her out of the room.

The hotel where her prom is being held at was worthy of five-stars. He didn't know nor did he care to find out whether it truly was. All he knew was that the figure that haunted his every waking moment was leaning against the elevator wall, the doors slowly closing to hide her form. He took large steps and placed his hand between the two doors, raising an eyebrow at the blonde. The doors opened fully, allowing him entrance, and as soon as he stepped inside, they closed once more, denying passage to anyone else but them. Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed that the button punched in was for the top floor. The little detail did not escape his notice but he returned his gaze back to Terra and where she stood looking at him with heavy lidded eyes, dark eyeliner and mascara framing the beautiful orbs, accentuating the dark swirls of indigo within her irises.

They stood staring at each other the whole ride up, the ding of the elevator reaching their floor the only factor to disrupt them. Beast Boy walked out, tugging on the collar of his tux, while his ears picked up the click-clack of heels tapping against the floor behind him. He looked at the geomancer, her back facing him as she walked to the left, a card in her grasp as she walked up to a suite's door and swiped it. The light flashed green and Terra opened the door. She looked back at him and raised an eyebrow before cocking her head in the direction of the now open room.

A silent invitation.

He entered after her, closing the door softly as she kicked off her heels and threw her purse at the dresser. She turned around to face him, her arms crossed against her chest.

"Well?" The first word she's said to him in three years. The first time he's heard her voice since she told him that the girl he wanted her to be was just a memory. Somehow, he was pleased with the simplicity of it.

"You look great," He grinned at her, nodding his chin at her dress. "Green looks great on you. Then again, it _is _an awesome color."

The blonde scoffed at his answer but that didn't fool him. He caught the slight twitch of her lips at the corners, the amused crinkles at the tips of her eyes.

The changeling moved towards her, stopping only a few feet away from her form. Golden locks of hair had fallen to her face, her eyeliner smudged on her bottom lids. Her lips bore no make-up whatsoever, the cracked skin there appealing to him. He took in a deep breath, his eyes closing for a minute before opening again.

"I had to see you again," There. He said it. Clear, concise, and to the point.

"Why?" Apparently two could play at that game.

"As if you don't already know, Terra."

At the sound of her name escaping between his lips, the blonde frowned and glared at him. Beast Boy grinned, stepping closer to her, placing his hands on the bare skin of her arms. He felt her shiver in his grasp, goosebumps raising against the skin of his glove-less hands.

"No point in pretending anymore, huh?" The geomancer breathed into the air softly, her head facing downwards in what he thought was shame or guilt. He wasn't sure. He was never sure of anything around her.

Well, he was sure of one thing. Something that he couldn't possibly tell her without raising her fight or flight instincts. That admission would be saved for a later time, if ever spoken aloud.

"There was never any point in pretending," He pulled her to his chest, placing his chin atop her head. He's grown taller in the past few years, puberty fully catching up to him once he hit sixteen. His voice deepened, he shot up a few inches, and he was no longer impossibly scrawny. Broad-shouldered yet lean, at nineteen, he was now the third tallest member of the Titans, Robin and Raven being the shortest, a fact that irked the two dominant personalities greatly. It made him chuckle whenever the thought crossed his mind. "I always knew it was you. How could it _not _be?"

"You were always so stubborn," She whispered against the soft fabric of his classic tux, fingering the material between her thumb and index finger. Terra looked upwards, raising an eyebrow at him once again. "But why would you come to my Senior Prom of all places?"

"Because I never got one of my own and got jealous?" The changeling joked. She snorted and rolled her eyes. He grinned before his eyes flickered to her lips, the soft rose-colored petals calling his attention. He shook the thought away before glancing back into her eyes. "I guess I wanted to see you at one of the most normal situations someone could be in, I guess."

They're both silent at his explanation, the quiet dripping heavily in a curtain around them. She's still in his arms, her fingers playing with the hem of his tuxedo's jacket. He can still feel electricity flowing through his veins at the prospect of being around her again without being yelled at.

"I'm sorry, you know, about everything."

"...I know."

The words are an explosion and suddenly soft lips are pressed against his own, pushing him to the brink of insanity. Her lips are dry against his soft ones, the chapped skin grating against his. It's not sweet or innocent like their first kiss had been meant to be. It was rough and bitter, her lips overlapping his as the top one became captured between his lips. Her hands came upwards to tangle in his soft green hair. One of his arms was wrapped tightly across her waist, his other hand tangled within her mass of golden hair, gripping the back of her head to kiss her harder. Her hairdo was mussed, the curls becoming crushed in his tight grip.

They're both kissing each other hungrily, gripping the other as if this moment will dissolve into thin air. Beast Boy's lips slowly parted open, his tongue peeking out to lick her bottom lip. Terra let out a quiet moan and allowed his tongue entrance into her mouth, both of them battling the other for dominance within the domain. Their bodies are pressed close against each other, the changeling able to feel every curve and indention of her against him.

They slowly broke the kiss, breath hot and heavy as their foreheads pressed against each other. The tip of his nose touched hers and he would have smiled had his eyes not been glazed over in lust.

What happened next was the typical prom night cliche.

Afterwards, they both laid down on the bed of the suite. Both were on opposite ends, their bodies an inch apart; close enough to feel the warmth emitting from one another but not near enough to feel the graze of skin against skin. The covers that had been pushed off in their passionate encounter now laid stretched atop their naked bodies. Beast Boy had his arms crossed behind his head, staring up at the ceiling with a blank expression on his face. Beside him, Terra has the sheet up covering her chest, her hands in clenched together between her breasts. Her large eyes are empty, the dark blue pools completely and utterly unemotional. Neither knew what to say, especially after the event that just occurred. The soft touches, sweet kisses, overwhelming passion. How does someone even speak after something like that?

Finally, like always, Beast Boy's voice cut through the air of the room.

"I wrote you a song once, you know," He turned his head to the side, grinning at her profile. He sees her cheeks flush pink and an image of her moaning beneath him flashes in his mind before he pushes it away. "It was pretty good, actually. I think you would have liked it."

"Why don't you sing it to me then?" She rolled over onto her side and faced him. She smiled at him softly as he followed her lead.

"Nah, it's not the right time."

"You sure?"

"Trust me, when it's the right time, I'll sing it to you." Terra smiled at him before her arm stretched out to grasp one of his hands. Her fingers interlaced with his, warmth spreading through her cheeks as she bit her lip. Beast Boy couldn't remember seeing anything as beautiful before.

"What now?" She questioned softly, her hot breath fogging against his face. He closed his eyes before pressing his forehead against hers, a smile playing on his lips.

"We sleep."

"What about after?"

"Live in the present, Terra. Who gives a shit what tomorrow brings?" She hummed in response, his sensitive ears picking up the soft sound.

Hands still clenched tightly together, they fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms. When morning broke, neither knew what to expect but they were okay with that.

Three years ago, a small green teenager chased after a girl who pretended to not remember her life.

Three years later, that same green teenager chased after a girl who stopped running from her past.

They weren't happy but they could be.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Another one-shot. Hope it was okay. Please review with constructive criticism! :D<p> 


End file.
